Naruto The Last Spirit Walker
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: While Naruto was crying outside of the village at the age of six he was found by two people. Konan and Pain found Naruto and took him in as their own family to keep him safe and train him. Only years later he was sent back to Konoha to carry out a mission that was tasked for him to do and just how will he carry his mission out? Good akatsuki story.
1. Chapter 1

I found this story while looking over my files on my computer and noticed it was almost done so I figured to finish the chapter. I hope everyone will enjoy reading this story and enjoy the reading.

* * *

Naruto was crying outside the village which had hated him greatly for something he had no control over. How could you blame a six year old for something that the demon kyuubi had done? Which they were fools to believe that he was the kyuubi yet he wasn't the Kyuubi that was simply because he's a human being only the fox was sealed inside him. He was the jail not the one inside the jail.

He was a human being with a demon sealed inside of him. He was no more demon than the next person. They had failed to understand the different of a seal and what inside the seal which is irony when it's shinobi village that doesn't understand the different.

Naruto came to this spot outside the village because one of his spirit friends had told him if he waited here for a while that something good would happen to him. This spirit friend was a spirit raven which he could see spirit his whole life. He didn't understand why he could see the spirits of animals only that he had met good number of them over the last three years.

Not only could he see them because he could even speak to these spirits to the point that he could understand what they say back to him. They had showed him many things that no one else could ever see or learn because they lack the gift he was born with.

Naruto slowly noticed a blue hair woman walking next to a orange hair man which both of them looked over at Naruto and started to wonder why he was outside the village crying like that. The woman walked up to Naruto which she just smiled down at him then rubbed his cheeks. "Why are you crying little one?"

"Because everyone in the village hates me and I don't know why, they think I'm a demon for something. Also they say I killed people six years ago but I just born on the day they say I killed everyone they had cared about." The woman was shocked that people would do that to a little boy while the man had a feeling why Naruto was hated by them and blamed.

"My name is Konan and the man beside me is named Nagato which you need call him Pain when he's around people." Naruto didn't know why she was being so nice to him because no one had even been nice to him beside the old man. He wasn't used to anyone really caring about in anyway at all because of how horror able the village had been to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Konan heart started to sink because she was sad that someone so young is living a hard life like this. It truly reminded her when she was all alone and before she met up with Nagato.

"Because no one should live that kind of life but tell me little one what is your dream?" Naruto stared up at her because he did have a dream that was something that kept him going on with his life and never giving up.

"My dream is to become Hokage so people will look up to me and not hate me or think of me as a demon, but I also want to keep the people I care about safe no matter what." Konan smiled once more at him while she rubbed his head because he had a dream which she was starting to think. _"If they hate him so much why don't we take him somewhere safer or take him in to raise him till he's strong enough to live on his own?"_

"Have they ever hit you Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded his head which Nagato had known where this is going and sometimes he wished Konan wasn't so nice to people. "How about you come with us then? That way we can train you to be a strong shinobi and you can come back when you're ready to be Hokage." Naruto smiled at the same time he was thinking about having a family which he had hoped that they would be his new family.

'Would you really do that for me even though you just met me?" Konan gave him a gentle smile before she nodded her head yes to little Naruto. She couldn't just leave him all alone when he was in need of someone to help him.

That caused him he start to smile because he finally had a family of his own and people that would take care of him. She moved her hand out in order to grab his hand so she could help him walk over to Nagato who was watching everything. He truly would never understand the mind of a woman because he thought this was idea was foolish.

"You did say I could have a new little brother and now I do." Nagato just shook his head because he could never understand how Konan thinks most of the time or any of the time for that matter. He just given did what he did every other time and gave him in to her even if it made him look like a push over.

"I really don't understand you sometimes Konan but why do you want to take a kid with us? You know it won't be easy for him with him." Konan just gazed at him because she was to help this little boy yet she did know that where they were going wasn't going to be safe for him.

"Naruto are you sure you want to come with us? That's because it may not be a very safe place that we are going to." Naruto just stare up at Pain and started to think it over inside his mind while both adult watched him.

"I want to get away from this place because they keep calling my kyuubi yet kyuubi was killed six years ago on my birthday." That was when it had hit Pain yet Konan kept looking down at the boy with tears in her eyes.

"Konan come over here for a second." Konan on the other hand was starting to worry just why he was calling her away from Naruto. She just hoped Naruto doesn't think that something wrong about taking him away from this hell.

"I know why everyone hates him." He stared very hard over at Konan because he known she doesn't know about demon jailers yet he had known about them. He had talked too few of them in the past and he hoped Konan doesn't do anything crazy when she found out.

"How do you know why Naruto is hated by everyone? I mean even I can't figure something like that and it's you we are talking about." Nagato let the insult go this time only his eyes moved to look at her then back at Naruto. Naruto was just looking at them with a happy look because he was finally getting away from this hell.

"By how they call him Kyuubi and the fact he was born on the day Kyuubi was said to be killed, Naruto mostly is the jailer of the demon." Konan's face was stunned yet she looked back over at Naruto and wished that he would have a normal like.

"How about we train him and find people to keep him safe?" He his face had turned into look that showed that he thought she was crazy. Even for her this was a new level of craziness in his mind yet he didn't think he could stop her from trying.

"You're not thinking about starting a group to keep the jailers safe?" Konan just gave a smirk and nodded her head before walking back to Naruto. Sometimes he wished he had thought things through before he opened his mouth anywhere near her because every time he didn't think it would lead to stuff like what was about to happen.

Pain just shook his head because he really didn't like the idea of making group for this only if it will make Konan happy then he guessed he had to do it. His eyes still focused over at Naruto and wondered if people will ever stop hating demon jailers.

Yet he had known that would ever happen because it would be like asking the world to start having wars. It was just how humans were that caused them to be vile to each other and to treat each other lowly like they had no right to even live.

Human beings hate what they fear and will never let anyone that is different live their life because they may be stronger than them or just different in other ways. He simply knows that Konan was going to try to help this little boy the best she can and he doesn't know where all this kindness comes from.

While Konan eyes were focused on him she could see his clothes aren't good which in her mind wasn't a good thing and got even madder at the village for doing this to him. "Naruto how about we go buy you some new clothes?" Naruto eyes started to grow big while he jumped all around her happy causing her to giggle at how he reacted to her.

"Let's get going you two because we don't have all day you know." Konan slowly took Naruto's hand into her hand and walked over to pain together with him. She had no idea that what she was doing would change her life forever and the whole world.

The three of them head to another village for Naruto's clothes because there was nowhere they were going let him wear rages like that. Naruto's eyes kept watching over at his new family and can't believe that this is really happening to him. For the first time in his life he was happy that he finally found a family to call his own.

"What kind of things are we going to do!?" A happy smiling boy asked his new family causing Konan couldn't help smile at him. She couldn't help it because how he acted just caused her happy from how silly he could be. She didn't know what training to give him first only that she was going to do her best to keep him safe.

"We going see a lot of new places and hopeful get you some new friends. You will learn many things along the way so don't worry so much about your training now." Naruto's eyes have stars in them because he could have friends and a family.

While he was walking away from the village even more he could notice the spirit raven flying along with them almost telling him he's on the right path. That this was what he meant by something good would happen to him if he had waited there only he just smiled up at the raven for helping him.

"I think we should stay away from Kumo because we have no reason to go near them because of the lack of missing shinobi that come from that village." Konan nodded her head because that village did lack missing shinobi. She didn't know if they were killed too fast or if the shinobi in that village is just that loyal to the core.

Ten years later walking inside Konoha was a blonde hair boy wearing a cloak with red clouds on it yet his eyes seemed to be almost like the color of the sea. He's was simply heading over to the Hokage tower in order to join this village once again.

Once he gets inside the office he noticed three teams of genins and few other shinobis were standing there as well making him just stare at them. "Been a long time old man it?" Sarutobi eyes widen when he heard the voice coming from the boy that just walked into his office.

"Naruto-kun is that really you?" He asked the masked boy only he simply stared back back without even saying anything causing a black hair boy around his age to walk up to him.

"He asked you something, now tell him if you are this Naruto or not because you are a fool just walk in here dressed like that." Naruto his sharply moved over at him before he noticed on the back of his shirt that showed he was an Uchiha.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha." The Uchiha smirked with ego before he did nod his head to him only for him to grin back to his team like he was a famous person. He believed that Naruto thought he was someone important only that boosted his ego to whole new level.

"You most know of my fame already?" Now the said genin of only two week started boosting his ego at Naruto who just really got annoyed by it. That only made Naruto to just stare at him like he a fool of the highest level. Naruto moves his eyes back to the ones around him to study everyone in the room.

He finally looked back over to the Uchiha yet he smirked. "Yea Itachi-onii did say he left two alive, his great mother and a cry baby of a brother." Sasuke growled while he made a fist when he heard Itachi's name. The other older members in the room just watch him once he added the onii part.

"Itachi-tama only has one brother and that's not you." He rushed at the blonde hair masked boy only to be sent into the wall without anyone even seeing him get hit by Naruto. He kept smirking while he moved to stand over the Uchiha who was kissing the hard wall.

"As I was saying I'm here to join the village I once lived in. My name is Naruto that is right old man but Naruto you known is died and I'm the new version of myself." The Hokage just sadly looked back at him yet he had wished he could have helped him while he was still in the village before he just left that day.

Hokage slowly took a headband out of the desk but tossed it at him only for him to catch it causing a wave of shock around him. "Hokage-sama how can you just let him join our ranks like that?" The old man gazed over at what seemed to be a silver hair man with a facemask on.

"His birthplace is Konoha and by all means he's allowed to join as long as he fits the genin level at least. He beat Sasuke without even moving at all like that." The jounin didn't like it one bit even so he had to accept it.

"Kurenai Yuuhi team is only two and need a new member so you will fill in her team. You may as well get to know her better. Also Naruto-kun I don't know how you know Itachi but along doesn't hurt this village I won't force you to tell us." Kurenai walked up to him along with her friend Anko, Naruto eyes went to her neck then in second later left it.

"My name is Kurenai as you already just heard but please come with me to talk." Naruto nodded and began to fallow her along with Anko. Naruto just closed his eyes as he had let his ears lead him on.

" _I really still can't believe Konan-chan made me have to be a genin of all ranks like this. It sucks so damn bad about I guess I have to in order do my mission."_ He was knocked out of his thoughts when he can hear Kurenai stop moving only for him open his eyes to see they were at a dango stand.

Kurenai said their orders to the chief before sitting down on a table only for the other two to do the same. "Naruto is your name right?" He nodded his head yes over to her before she went on speaking. "I hope you can get with your two new teammates and they are Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga."

"I'll get along fine with them don't worry about it." He told her even so he had noticed that Anko had just been staring at him like no tomorrow causing him to just stare back. "Is there something on my face miss?"

"The name is Anko gaki and why are you wearing a mask? Take it off already." Naruto moved his hand to the mask before moved it away keeping the mask on. That only caused Anko to growl even more causing him to laugh hard.

"I have no reason to take it off Anko-chan but Kurenai-sensei what time and where do I have to meet you?" He asked her in a nice and gentle tone of voice only for Kurenai to look back at her friend with a smirk.

"Meet us tomorrow at seven in the morning at training grounds eight, just one thing Naruto-san don't be late." He nodded once more and left without even eating because he can't stand this kind of food yet once he got good ways away from them.

"You can stop fallowing me now Konan-chan and did you find us a place to stay at yet?" A blue hair woman jumped down beside him and gave him a nod of her head. "Good then let's go there already I need something good to eat."

"Seems you're not happy with us making you be a genin?" He just sent her a glare while he followed her to the place they will be staying at together. "We did it so you'll be in the chuunin test in order kill the snake."

"That is true but at least I'm alone with you now aren't I?" Konan quickly blushed while she nodded her head only once they get to the door to their house. She took the keys out and unlocked the door before slowly opening it.

The two of them get inside first thing he did was take off his mask and he moved his hands on to her ass and closed the door with the other hand. His lips went to her neck sucking and kissing it softly causing moans to leave the woman's lips.

"I don't get how this happened still, I took you in to keep you safe not to." She was shut up by his lips slamming hard against hers. While their tongues danced together her hands were go all over his chest and back feeling every part of him.

"Let's save this for later, I'm hunger and want you to take me somewhere to eat." He looked at her only for her to just give him puppy eyes. The one thing he just can't say no to he gave one more kiss before a nod of her head.

"Good but first I need change into something better." She walked into the room bedroom inside this house while he followed after her only he also had to change his clothes to. When the both of them got inside the room she started to take her cloak off first leaving her in a purple shirt and black pants.

She slowly start take her shirt off her body only her eyes watched him taking his cloak off at same time she did her shirt. He was only in orange pants and no shirt on that caused her lick her lips slowly. When she tossed her shirt on the bed she removed her bra while he removed his pants causing her to just hold her bra in her right hand while staring at his body. He smirked before he walked up to her and moved a finger to her pierced nipples.

"Would you like help with these pants you still got on my dear Konan-hime?" She nodded and slowly felt his hands pulling down her pants leaving her only in a purple thong. " _Forget dinner and how about he just bends me over to fuck me hard tonight?"_ she thought to herself before nodding her to her own.

"I think dinner can wait till tomorrow don't you think so?" She moved on the bed right before she removed her thong. She had spread her legs out wide for him showing her womanhood and her pierced clit in order to invite him over to the bed.

He moved onto the bed and above her with his mouth claiming her before he stopped the kiss with his blue eyes staring down at her. "Yes I think dinner can wait till tomorrow because we got better things to do tonight."

Later that night he slowly started to wake up only he looked over at his naked lover in the bed still. He gave her a kiss on the chest before leaving the bed in order for him to put a part of boxers along with pants on. He walked out of the room and moved to the living room window to open it.

"So much to do and I wonder if I can really fake being a genin like I have to?" He just was lost in his own world only pulled out of it when he felt arms around him. He looked over his shoulder to see Konan smiling at him before she moved her head on his neck.

"You don't have to take this burden all alone because I'm here to help you each step of the way so don't you worry just much." He turned around to face her only for her to move her lip against his in a loving manner. She loved this idiot even if she wished that he weren't do things that put his life in risky ways.

"How about I share a dance with you?" He asked teasing only for her to nod her head before the two of them started to dance to no music at all. He moved his hand to her lower back and her arms moved around his neck while the two just simply danced together.

"I'm truly glad that you found me that day Konan-hime because I love you." She smiled only few tears come down her eyes because they may have slept together many times. Even so this was first time he had used that word and she just kissed him hard.

"I love you too Naruto-kun and please don't leave me all alone." She didn't care if she was far older than him only that they loved each other. She didn't want lose another person she loved because her first love had been killed right in front of her. She had seen so much of him inside of her Naruto because of how the both of them acted like.

"I won't ever leave you because you never have to worry about that." He danced with her till they both headed back to bed in order to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day for him and he couldn't wish it would be over enough times.

Naruto never realized the whole time he was being spy on by the Hokage with his glass spying ball only the old man wondered who this woman was. " _They wear same cloak and why did you really come back here Naruto-kun because I know it wasn't because you wanted to. I would love to think that was real reason only I do know you too well and how this village treated you."_

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this new story and if you got any questions feel free to ask me because I don't bite much,

Till next time see you all later. Also I made a poll to see who will be with Naruto beside Konan/Hana/Tsume.

Anko

Kurenai

Samui

Tsunade

Kushina

Yugito

Mabui

Other which is someone picks a girl and I add her to the list.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, tones of people seem to want Kushina, I didn't see that one coming.

I do hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and will keep letting me know what you think about it.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sight of his angel sleeping beside him, he truly loved to wake up beside her. Both of them had been through a lot together, on many missions even some damn right crazy ones. He couldn't have done so much without her because she truly was someone that he was truly blessed to be with.

He started to move his lips over to her mouth in order kissed her lips slowly waking up the sleeping angel. He had truly loved the woman beside him and he did know that she loved him just as much.

Her eyes slowly opened up to see his blue soft eyes staring down over at her. That had caused her lips turned into a smile showing how happy she was to be with him. She didn't care how things got to this point because she loved him with all of her heart.

"Good morning Tenshi did you sleep well? I know after all fun times I slept perfect." She nodded her head to him.

He just took in all of her with his eyes, no matter how may times they shared a bed together. He still couldn't believe just how beautiful she was in his eyes. She was just an angel, A blue hair paper angel, that loved to tell him what to do.

She had slowly snaked her arms around him before rolling the two of them round so she was on top of him. Her head moved his neck slowly letting her breath hit against the soft skin of his neck.

She enjoyed being on top of him more than being underneath him, something about her with being on his body. It was the one thing that really turned on her fast, she just kissed his neck slowly while still half asleep.

"I'm slept perfectly that's thanks to the fun night we had together. I guess we both enjoy the same things, too bad no time for morning fun." She kissed his neck while moving her mouth down to his chest.

She only stopped when he slowly moved her to the side so he could get off the bed, he moved to his feet only to stop to look back at her. She lay down to give him a tease of her naked body causing him to smirk over to her.

He moved a hand down her back till it got to her ass before he gave each cheek a good hard spank. She just shook her hips to tease him and to taunt him. He just grabbed each cheek and slapped them again and again till he looked back at her smirking lips.

He started to hear knocking on the front door only he gave her a look like what the hell. She just shrugged her shoulders then pouted when he started to get dressed. He didn't know who was knocking, he did know that he would hurt them badly. Whoever it was had ruined his fun and maybe even another round of sex because of their knocking.

He started to put on a pair of boxers and pants before yelling. "I'll be there in a minute so stop the knocking already!"

He had left the room but before he did he grabbed her rear once more, she just grinned back at him. She watched him go while moved her back against the bed, she left her legs out wide in case he got back sooner than she thought he would.

He just shook his head before leading heading to the front door where he had opened it. He could see that his new team was the ones that had been knocking on his door. He didn't know how they found out where he was even living in fact that had made him worry just how they found out.

They had both agreed to make sure they kept this place hidden from everyone and anyone, so he didn't know how they found him. He didn't know if this place had been watched, he didn't see anyone at all that could have noticed the two of them.

"Why are you three here in front of my place and how the hell did you even find out where I lived out?" He asked them confused.

He wanted to find out just how and fast because this could mess up his mission. He wasn't going let anyone or anything get in the way of his mission because that wasn't how he was. He would do anything in his power to see that his mission ends in the right way no matter the cost.

"The Hokage-sama told us where you lived and it is time to go already." He nodded yet still worried.

He didn't know how the Hokage had found out about this only he was going try his best to find out how. He did know that no Anbu was following him yesterday and he did know Konan would have noticed. He did move aside to let them all in and he closed the door behind them with his eyes staring to out see if any Anbu where there before door had fully closed.

They all walked into the kitchen in order to talk to each other about their new team set up. Only before any of them could say a word to each other Konan walked out of the bedroom. She was wearing nothing at all without much of a care.

"Who was knocking at our door? You better have yelled at whoever it was for ruining our fun. I really wanted to go another round with you. My poor little pussy has to wait to be filled with your hard cock." She had asked him, with a hint of teasing.

When she opened her sleepy eyes she noticed his team was inside the kitchen staring at her. She just kept her eyes back on him with a smile showing on her lips. Even if she could tell by his look he wasn't happy at all.

Kiba hit the hard floor fast with a large sized nose bleed. Kurenai stared hard trying to figure out why an adult was nude in the same house as her new student. Hinata on the other hand did eye Konan up only she watched the two love birds share a kiss together.

"Seems the Hokage found where we live don't know how he even found out about that." Naruto whispered into her right ear.

He didn't want his so called team to over hear his words to her. They couldn't be trusted because of their loyal to Konoha. He did know he had to be more carefully while inside the village no matter what.

"I better go put clothes on." She turned and walked back to the bedroom.

Naruto stared at her nice rounded rear before he turned his eyes to his sensei. He could see that she had a look on her face that left her much confused by what had just happened. He didn't blame her for being confused by all of that.

"Why is an adult dating someone so much younger than her? Did she really mean that about your cock and her pussy?" She asked him still confused.

"I don't know maybe it just because I'm that great in bed? Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't fuck good." He smirked at her.

He could see her face become even more shocked which caused him to laugh hard while he kicked Kiba in the side. He wanted the idiot to get up so he can get this over with the fastest that he can.

"What the hell hit me? That hurt like hell, and I don't remember seeing anyone hitting me either." He rubbed his head while asking.

His slit eyes looked at Naruto who just gave him a look like he was an idiot. He had never seen anyone pass out with a nose bleed from just seeing Konan naked like that. He didn't even think anyone could honesty do that.

"You got knocked out by your nose when you had seen Konan-hime naked. You need learn how to deal with these things because an enemy may get naked in order to kill you." Naruto told him only he just sat down at the kitchen table.

"A female shinobi can fake being a stripper or a hooker in order to get close to their enemy. So you need get used to seeing a naked woman if you want to live to see Chunin rank." Naruto warned him.

Then he started to remember how things got really wild and fast for the two of them, Konan wanted teach him how to avoid being killed. She showed him that women can fake being hookers to get close to people, that was why he had his first time in bed with Konan as a learning reason.

"At least I know the Hokage is spying on me if he found out where I was living at. I know I never told him where I lived at all." Naruto said while he looked at his so called team.

"So who are you two because I know that you're my teammates, I don't know who you really even are." Naruto asked the two of them.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and that's all I feel like telling you." She told him which came off very cold.

"Don't worry she's always like that when it comes to men and my name is Kiba Inuzuka." He told him which Naruto just nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I guess we will be teammates for the time being." He said back while he waited for Konan to come back to them.

When she was finally there she was wearing her normal outfit which Naruto just smiled over at her. No matter what outfit she was wearing she did look sexy and perfect in his eyes. He wanted to rip these clothes off her.

"I need do few things dear and why don't you get along with your new team?" She asked him.

He just rolled his eyes while she gave him a long passion full kiss. She moved out of the place leaving him alone with his team which he disliked already.

"Should we go train together or something?" He asked them which Kurenai nodded her head yes to him.

"Let's go to the training grounds for us to train together." Kurenai said back to him.

He started to follow after them once they started to leave which he closed and locked the door behind him. He followed them till they got to the training grounds and he stood there to stare at them. He didn't want to give away how strong he was so he figured he had to show that was high genin or low Chunin level.

Thought-out the training Naruto held back so much and he hoped he did a good job of hiding his skills from them. He never had to hide his strength before and it was a very hard challenge for him to do in order to hide it from them.

"That Konan woman had to trained you very well before you joined my team." Kurenai pointed out and he nodded his head yes.

"She had trained me very well and it seems your team of yours has their own issues about it. Kiba rushes in too much when he should be thinking and Hinata acts like well a cold hearted bitch and need to learn to care more." Naruto bluntly said his thoughts of them.

"I know there do have problems and sadly no matter what I have done they don't seem to be willing to change. His rushing in will get him or others killed and her attitude is far worse than that." She agreed with him

"Kurenai-chan how is my idiot brother doing!?" They turned to see Hana along with her mother walking over to them.

"Same as always, rushing in without thinking at all." She replied back to her.

"Is this your new genin?" She asked while her eyes checked him out.

She had to admit that she enjoyed what she was seeing and she slowly licked her lips over to him. Something about him made her think that she may know who he was. She didn't know why she felt that way because it was just a strange feeling that she was having around him.

"Yea, I just joined and the name's Naruto Uzumaki." That caused both, Mother and daughter to stare shocked.

"It has been a long time since you were last inside Konoha. I thought you were killed or taken by someone." Tsume told him with a smile on her face.

She was glad that he was back and safe even if she did want to know where he had been all these years. She was one of the few people that didn't hate him for having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him like that.

"I still want to know how you got an older woman to date you. I mean you really have to be hiding things if you won't tell me how." Kurenai asked him, her eyes studying him.

"Really? Are you sure about that Kure-chan? I mean someone older dating someone younger like that?" Hana sked her longtime friend, her hopes were starting to grow.

"She walked out of the one single bedroom naked also kissed him. She even made a joke about her pussy needed his cock." Kurenai filled them both in, Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I'm just great in the bedroom, being jailer of monster kind of gives you endless stamina in bed." Naruto just joked while watched other two train.

"Go on, what kind of skills do you have in that area?" Hana joked back to him, she had a smirk on her face.

"I'm starting to think Anko-chan is rubbing off on you Hana-chan. That's not a good thing, it's a very bad thing in fact." Kurenai pointed out with annoyed look on her face.

"So, how come you aren't training with the others." Tsume asked him, he just shrugged his shoulder at her.

"I'm not a genin level, the old man just put me on this team. I also did train and I just don't want to deal with these two. I understand he part of your clan but he's a hot head and she's a cold hearted bitch. So you can see why I don't want to get in the middle of that." Naruto told her, he looked back at Hinata yelling at Kiba.

"Point taken, what kind of woman is Konan? At least we know your type is older mature women if your dating her." Hana asked him another question.

"Yes, older women are a plus. Good size breasts and rear is also a good plus to have, Konan got both of these along with piercings and tattoos." He told her back before he sat down on the ground.

"So, I have a pervert on my team now." Kurenai moaned out.

"It can't be that bad and you know it, I mean look at him." Hana whispered to her friend, her mother could hear it.

Tsume just shook her head, ever since she had broken up with her last boyfriend she been seeking a new boy toy. Sometimes she worries that she will keep acting more like her, that did worry her big time.

"I need to go, seems like they are too worn out to keep training. So I guess I will you tomorrow sensei." Naruto bowed then started to walk off, he had things to do.

"What's up with that guy?" Kiba asked them, he looked worn out big time.

"I don't' know, I do know I may want to get to know more about him." Hana stated, Kiba just looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Why do you want to get to know some kind of guy like that?" He asked his older sister, "Aren't you also a lot older than him?" He added.

"Nothing wrong with liking younger men, so you make sure to learn tons about him ok little brother?" She asked, her lips formed a smirk.

"Why do I have a bad feeling, something bad is going to happen to me soon." Naruto asked to no one at all.

"Maybe because tons of women like you?" Konan asked from behind him, that caused him to jump up.

"Can you stop doing that? I also don't think that many women like me, I think your just seeing things." He asked her back, he really hated when she made him jump.

"How was your training and you do look very cute you know." Konan smirked back at him.

"Boring and I can't believe you are making me fake my skill level for a whole month. There is no way I can handle dong that for that long, it was pure hell." Naruto told her, he just glared back at her.

"If you do a good job maybe I'll ask her to join us again in bed." Konan smirked, she did love to tease her young lover.

"You are so mean at times do you know that? What are we doing for the rest of the day and what things did you do without me?' He asked her.

"First thing I did was have a talk to him, I starting to think he has an idea about what going on with us. Then I went to the store to put some nice sexy outfits to wear for you sometime later if you're a good boy." Konan smirked when she could see him daydream. "That's only if you are a good boy." She repeated.

"Good boy what do I look like Tobi or something?" Naruto just joked back, she let out a giggle before they walked home.

"I think I'll make you some food, the last stop I did was get food for the house. I swear I won't let you keep eating ramen all the time." She told him, she refused to let him eat too much of that stuff.

He did know she was one hell of a cook, so he didn't really mind that she sometimes forbidden him to eat ramen. He may love it, he loved her cooking and her body even more. Sometimes both these two things had gone hand in hand.

When they got back inside, Naruto looked outside the window to see few spirit animals walking around. He did think it was funny how normal people would never realize that there were spirits all around him, there were always there.

The spirits of this world, they were the first friends that he had ever made in his life. There were many things he didn't understand many things. He did want to learn all of the hidden truths of this world. He didn't want to live blissful like the rest of the world, he looked over at Konan that had started to strip out of her clothes.

When she was fully naked, she placed a cooking apron around her body. She truly did love to tease him, he enjoyed it just as much. He just watched her cook their lunch, he still couldn't help feel like something was wrong. He didn't know why he was feeling that, just that something was getting under his skin.

When lunch was almost done, Naruto moved behind her. He moved his arms around her from behind, he kissed her neck which she just smiled. His hands moved underneath her cooking apron to play with her large breasts, he rubbed them hard while she could feel his member poking her.

"Almost done with lunch, no time for that." She said back to him, her one hand moved back to rub against his tool through the pants.

"Lunch won't get too cold if we just do a quick one." He told her, she just nodded her head.

She could hear him unzip his pants and then she felt him moving inside of her, she had moaned out. Her head moved back to let out even more moans. He kept moving and out of her, she enjoyed it.

He moved his fingers to her nipples, he twisted and pulled them by placing them between his fingers. He wanted her to keep moaning, he wanted her to give in more to him. He did know that he had ways with her body, he had ways with her heart as well. He did love her all over and he wanted to fil her up.

He moved all the way inside her, he moved one hand down to her rear before spanking it each time he thrusted in. he could see how red it was getting with each slap he gave her, he made sure both cheeks were fully red.

She enjoyed the whole quickly the two of them together in the kitchen. She did know that no matter how man times hey do it she wanted more. There was something about him that she couldn't get enough of, she just started to wonder what would he do if he knocked her up.

How would he handle having a child at his age, she didn't know what he would do about it? The same time she was running out of time to have kids, she wasn't young like him at all. She could very well be his mother after all.

When both were done she cleaned up off before they moved to sit down in order to have lunch together. She just shook her head, she couldn't believe how easy she had given in to him and his damn lust.

"Your food always good to eat Konan-hime.' He told her with a smirk.

She just shook her head at him while she was eating, she really didn't understand him and his teasing. Sometimes she wondered if he really was a demon or some kind of thing that loves to tease anyone and everyone.

"Do you really think he's going to show up at the Chunin tests? I mean what is his end game at all, he can't hope to destroy this village by himself." Naruto asked her, he didn't know what that snake was up to.

"I don't know and I do know that you really want to kill him, you were the one that asked to be allowed to hunt him down. Is it because he had tried to take Itachi's body over like that?" She asked him back, she was worried about him.

"He tried to hurt someone that I care about and he won't be allowed to get away with it. If someone had hurt you, then I would hunt them down no matter how long it took me to kill them." He told her, while still eating.

* * *

Yes, Tobi is still part of the group and no he didn't give up his plans to rule the world. You'll see why he is still inside the group and how things will change with them being group to help Naruto not hurt him.

I hope you enjoyed it and keep letting me know which women you would like Naruto to be paired with. I'm still trying figure out who he will be with beside Konan/Hana/Tsume/Kushina.

So free feel to drop any ideas on which women that you do want to see in the future chapters.


End file.
